madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Kiss, Part 2
Intro Gossip is in the air about Don's party. Megan feels blue about the weekend's events. Lane finds a missing wallet. Joan deals with her insecurities and finds solace in a surprising someone. Pete feels he needs a new office. Harry lands himself in hot water. Don has a revelation about work. Roger makes an offer. Synopsis This episode opens the morning after Megan's surprise party for Don. Lane arrives to work in a cab, but notices a men's wallet, left by a previous passenger as he gets out. Looking through it, he stumbles upon 100 dollars and a picture of a woman named Dolores. Lane finds himself entranced by the picture. The cab driver tells Lane that he will turn it in, but Lane insists on returning the wallet himself. Don wakes, and notices Megan is not in bed. He proceeds into the bathroom for a shave. Back at the office, Pete and Lane gossip about the party at Don's, until Lane's wife Rebecca Pryce calls. She tells him that she has received a bill from St. Paul's, their son Nigel's school. Despite Rebecca's pleas to pay the bill now, Lane says that he will pay the bill later, and that the school will still hold Nigel's spot. This conversation reveals that the Pryces are suffering from financial woes. Gail is having coffee with Apollo, the building's plumber, who is holding her grandson Kevin. When Joan returns home, she is displeased that Gail allowed a dirty stranger to hold her son. After Apollo leaves, Joan and Gail argue. Gail threatens to leave but Joan is unfazed, saying that she got "her money's worth." To retaliate, Gail shows Joan the ad Don and Roger placed in the newspaper, not knowing it's meant to be a joke. She convinces Joan that SCDP are out to replace her. She also reminds Joan that Megan invited her to Don's party at the last minute and theorizes that Megan is threatened by Joan and will not want Joan around her husband. Joan begins to worry about returning to work. Megan and Don return to the office, where Megan acts particularly cold towards Don. Caroline is waiting with a plant, a present for Don and tells him she heard great things about the party. Roger mocks Don by singing a rendition of "Frère Jacques" while flouncing around. In a partners meeting in Pete's office, Pete complains about his office--he claims it is too small and not worthy of entertaining clients. He hints that he wants Roger's, but the partners refuse. Harry and Stan discuss Don's party, and Harry makes lewd comments about Megan's dance, not realizing she is standing behind him. Uncomfortable, she excuses herself. Meanwhile, Lane telephones the wallet’s owner but reaches Dolores, the owner’s girlfriend. He flirts with her on the phone, and she promises to pick up the wallet. However, the owner of the wallet, Mr. Polito, comes to claim it. Lane secretly removes Dolores’ photo before handing it over. Roger then calls Harry into his office. Harry believes he is about to be fired for his crude comments about Megan but actually, Roger bribes him to switch offices with Pete. Harry reluctantly agrees and the two gossip about the party. Later that day, Joan swings by the office in a low-cut pink dress, and with Kevin in tow. She is greeted by all the secretaries, who are in awe of Kevin, and pretends to stop by before going to the Copacabana later. Megan, Peggy and Don are all thrilled to see her. When Joan asks how the party went, Megan makes up an excuse to leave the conversation. In the midst of all the commotion, Roger meets his secret son for the first time. Lane welcomes Joan into his office and the two leave to discuss business. Caroline quickly passes Kevin onto Peggy, who stands there not knowing what to do. Pete sees Peggy with the baby and there is an awkward moment between them. Peggy passes Kevin onto Pete and gets back to work with Megan. Megan sighs that Don didn't like the party and complains about the cynical nature of the office. Upset, she makes an excuse to leave early. Peggy goes to Don’s office to apologize for making a snide remark at the party. After hearing that Megan went home early, Don also leaves for the day. Back in Lane's office, Lane admits to Joan the financial reality of the office and begs her to return. Joan confronts Lane, confused about the ad SCDP placed. Lane explains that SCDP was trying to poke fun at Y&R and convinces Joan that the company is falling apart without her. Joan bursts into tears and confides in Lane that while she loves being a mother, she misses being at work and feels lonely with Greg gone. Lane comforts her, knowing what it feels like to be displaced and in an unfamiliar position. He tells her that everyone is anticipating the day she returns back to work. He then tells her about Don's party, until they are interrupted by Meredith, who returns Kevin. At the apartment, Don asks Megan why she left work. She then disrobes, and in her lingerie, angrily cleans up the mess left from the party. Don tries to initiate sex, but Megan says no and forcefully pushes him away several times. Don eventually grabs her strongly, insisting that she "wants it so bad right now" and the two have sex on the floor. Afterwards, Megan complains that she is not liked at the office and wonders if she ought to stop working there. Don tells her he does not care about work, he only cares about her. At the office the next morning, Don and Megan enter the reception area to find a large group of African-American women and men. They are responding to the newspaper ad, unaware it was a joke. Meredith interrupts, holding an African artifact sent to SCDP from Young & Rubicam. Realizing that the applicants have seen the mocking gift, Lane moves to the reception area. He dismisses the men, saying that SCDP is only hiring secretaries. He collects resumes from the women. Trivia *Harry mentions he could get William Paley in his office. William Paley is responsible for building CBS over the years into a major network. *Both John Slattery and Jared Harris had to do impressions of Megan's "Zou Bisou Bisou" dance before it had actually been filmed. *The baby passing gas in Lane's arms was not originally written in the script. Cast Main Star *Jon Hamm as Don Draper *Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson *Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell *January Jones as Betty Hofstadt (credit only) *Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway *Jared Harris as Lane Pryce *Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove (credit only) *Rich Sommer as Harry Crane *Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper (credit only) *Jessica Pare as Megan Calvet *Christopher Stanley as Henry Francis (credit only) *Jay R. Ferguson as Stan Rizzo *Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper *John Slattery as Roger Sterling Guest Star *Alison Brie as Trudy Vogel (credit only) *Peyton List as Jane Siegel *Embeth Davidtz as Rebecca Pryce *Christine Estabrook as Gail Holloway *Brian Scolaro as Alex Polito *Jeff Clarke as Howard Dawes *Teyonah Parris as Dawn Chambers Co-Star *Beth Hall as Caroline *Alexandra Ella as Clara *Stephanie Drake as Meredith *Billy Lee Brown as Cab Driver *Dennis Apergis as Apollo Georgopoulos Quotes Roger: "Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez-vous?, Dormez-vous?" - Roger teasing Don, about "Zou Bisou Bisou"; in A Little Kiss, Part 2. Category:Season 5